Divergent Dauntless University
by 954kay
Summary: Hi, please no hate mail, I am thinking about quitting fanfiction, so read while you can, I just can't put up with some of the people up here.


**Hi Readers! please pm me or review, thanks for everyone on fanfic's support and inspiration**

 **This is for MY so called twin and triplet: Allison and Sarah!**

I hear a noise, barks, barks, barks, where have I heard that noise before, my alarm clock, I smack it.

I drag myself out of bed, I put on a black tank top, Black under armour shorts, and sneakers.

I sling my backpack on my shoulder.

I throw a pillow at Chris. Before I confuse you too much, let me back up a bit.

Jeanine thought that we should go to college, after we go to faction high, which teaches basics, we go to our faction's college, so mine is Dauntless University. YAY me. I share a dorm with Christina.

Now I will proceed.

Chris says "I don't wannnnnna get uuuuuuup".

I roll my eyes and walk out, I slip my iPhone in my back pocket.

I turn around, I go get her iPhone, and I turn the volume all the way, right before the bell rings, I will text her, just to let her know she is gonna be late, I do that alot, she is late alot!

I walk out, and Four is walking down the hall, I look in front of me and behind me to make sure the coast is clear, then I lightly grab his hand and squeeze it, and then I let go, and run to my next class.

The first class you have to face your worst fears in a simulations, next class you have to fight people, then you go eat lunch, then you go have combat training, then you take tests, then you go home, if you call your dorm home.

I text Christina, and she runs behind, and says her famous catch fraise, "I'm fashionably late".

She sits beside me, I hope I can go first, they have 5 rooms, so 5 people at a time, there are about 30 kids.

I put my bag beside me and pull my phone out of my pocket. I text Will

Have you asked Christina out yet WIll

I will...tonight (-:

where are you asking her out? :-/

I was thinking the hammock building

I look at Christina and smile. "What" she says, then Four calls her name to go in her fear landscape, I look around and find Will, I walk over to him.

"Nice choice, don't screw it up" I say and smirk. "You're so motitvative, not" he says.

Eric calls my name, ughhh, usually I get Four.

I walk in, Eric puts in the needle and when I get done, I see Christina sitting beside Will, she is grinning, maybe he already asked her.

Uriah runs up to me "Truth or Dare tonight on the hammock building".

He runs away. I chase him "NOOOOOO, not on the hammock building!" I say.

"Why" he says.

"I...um...I wanted to do it in my dorm!" I say.

"Ok" He says with a wierd look on his face.

 _What did I just do_

I didn't want them to see Chris and Will, and ruin their date. I run to the cafe and grab my lunch really fast, I run to my room, I clean up everything, I put the beds together, and get some chairs, so people will have a place to sit, I grab my emergency truth or dare pack that Christina made for me, just in case she never made it to one.

I put on the underwear, bra, camie, and booty shorts, they all match, they are all red. There is also a black cardigan, skinny jeans, tank top, tights, and black high heels. I decide not to wear the heals, you can't take off your shoes to reject a dare or truth anyway.

I know it is wrong to keep this from Chris, but I don't want her stressed on her date.

I take down a picture of Four I put up, I take down the picture of my family, mostly stuff everything in my closet, so that not everyone would see my background.

I write on the white board outside of my dorm room, I write **TRUTH OR DARE HERE TONIGHT**

Once I get the room looking fine, I shove the sandwhich in my face.

Someone knocks on the door, "come in" I say, I don't know who, but I am stress out enough and I don't need-oh, it's Four.

He looks at me wierd "Truth or Dare, here, may I ask why" He says.

I explain the date thing to him, and he sits beside me.

"I was just wondering why you were running up and down the hallway like a poltergiest was chasing you" he says and smirks.

He leans in, I lean in, and he lightly kisses me.

"I just, I don't know, why there has to be a truth or dare, like every night, how bout, we play, some would you rather, then wed bed dead, then truth or dare" I say.

"Up to you" Four says.

"Are you coming" I say, I really hope he is.

"Yeah, I don't trust Peter, Uriah, and Zeke in your room, because I don't know who else is showing up" Four says.

I mentally scream _thank you Jesus_

I walk out of the room with my bag thrown around my shoulder, and throughout the rest of the school day, I pay attention to nothing.

I am too worried, about everything.

When the bell rings, I run to my room, and Christina is standing at the door dressed fancy.

"What the hell Tris" Christina says with her arms crossed.

"I..uh, I only didn't tell you so that you would be stressed about it, and I did it here, because they were gonna do it in the hammock building" I say like a little kid.

"If they mess with anything that is mine in this room, I will skin them alive" Christina says.

"I won't let them touch anything, and Four will be here to help" I say.

Christina stares at the emergency packet "Why are you wearing tennis shoes, I put pumps in there for you".

"Sowwi" I rolls her eyes, "I gotta go before the truth or dare peeps show up" She says, she slings her handbag over her shoulder and runs down the hall, I sometimes have to admire the fact that she can run so fast in 6in heels.

People start walking in, Peter, Lynn, Uriah, Four, Al, Marlene, Zeke, Edward, and Shauna.

I look around at everyone, I stand on top of my chair and shout "EVERYONE BE QUITE I have an announcement, we are not only playing truth or dare, but we are also playing would you rather, wed bed dead, and truth or dare!"

Everyone just sits there.

 **WOULD YOU RATHER?**

"Uriah, would you like to start us off with would you rather, you have to do it, or take an article of clothing off, or drink Zeke's hot sauce" I say.

Uriah looks around then says "Lynn, would you rather kiss Zeke, or propose to Caleb over the phone".

Lynn grabs her iPhone out of her pocket and dials Caleb's number.

Four says, "just out of curiousity, how do you know Caleb's number by heart?"

I smirk.

Lynn snaps "I have a good memory".

She puts the phone on speaker phone, and we hear the phone ring.

"Hello, this is Caleb Prior, how may I help you" He says.

I grab a pillow to muffle my laughs.

"Hey, yo, dis is Lynn" Lynn says, then turns around and hides her laughs.

"Yes, I shall remember you" he says.

"yeah yeah bruh, you remember me, anyways, so , like, I wuz wondering if you woulds marry me" She says in her weird accent she just made up.

"OH, my, really, oh, I...I... I never thought this day would come, now, put the phone down, I know this is a prank, well...if it is real, I am truly sorry" He says.

Lynn says "yes, it is real, I though our love was real too, but apprently you don't think so, so just leave me alone, I guess I'm too dauntless for you".

She hangs up and we all start laughing.

Lynn says "Ok, Edward, would you rather go run to the hammock building nakid and zipline, or run around campus nakid screaming, Let it go".

My eyes widen.

Four says "The hammock building is being used, you can't do that".

Lynn smirks and says "even better".

"I hate hot sauce, I really don't wanna loose an article of clothes, because I am gonna win this time, so let it go".

I grab my camera and hand it to Uriah, I don't wanna chase him nakid!

Uriah takes it, and follows Edward, who is now running screaming:

Uriah comes back and shoes us the vid, and we bust out laughing. Edward is even laughing. Edwards smile soon fade as the intercom says "Edward, please report to the office, with all clothing items on please".

Edward pouts and walks out of the room while putting his clothes on.

"Well, I will go since he's gone" I say.

"Peter, would you rather play seven minutes in heaven with Mar, or Shauna" I say, someone's gonna happy that he chose them over the other girl, and sad because he had to play seven minutes in heaven with him.

I look at him, I can tell he doesn't wanna make the choice.

"Well, someone's gotta win now that Edward's gone, so... Shauna" He says.

Mar is really pretty, but Shauna is prettier.

I look at Lynn, who is smiling, she loves Marlene, so, I can see where she is happy. I still wonder, I can't tell if Lynn likes Mar like friends, or like, well... you know, I looked it up online, and they can't decide either.

Peter walks in there, Zeke is stalking the door, his face is mad, I think some tomatoes would be jealous of him!

Zeke yanks the door open after he hears a moan, Peter walks out holding his stomach, and Shauna is smiling, Zeke starts to smile, then grabs her hand and sits down.

Peter finds his next victim, he looks around and sees Four, oh gosh, what is he gonna do?

He has a evil looks on.

"Four, would you rather kiss every girl in this room except for tris, or, would you rather let Tris sit on someone's lap except for yours" Peter says.

Four just rolls his eyes and says "Zeke, hot sauce".

Zeke pulls the hot sauce out of his pocket and throws it to Four. Four says 'how much".

"Until Peter says stop" Zeke says.

Four gets through about half of the bottle when Peter says stop.

Peter grins, but Four just sits there, with a calm look on his face, which makes me smile, Peter can't break Four.

Four says "Zeke, would you rather sneak onto the intercom and sing I'm a banana or do the same but singing Space Unicorns".

Zeke replies, "Unicorns".

All of a sudden on the intercom we hear:

I record it on my iPhone.

When he gets back I stand on my chair again and say "We will now be switching to wed, bead, dead!"

Then the intercom clicks and says, "the next disruption will lead to the person being expelled!"

We laugh.

 **WED BEAD DEAD**

"I will let Marlene start" I say, then sit down in my chair.

"The rules are: someone says someone's name, so say I called on Shauna, ok, I would name three girls or boys, and then she would have to pick which one she would WED: marry BED: sleep with DEAD: kill, you have to have one person dead, one wed, and one bed, the penalty is taking off an article of clothing or hot sauce, and you can't put on any clothes form the last game!" I say.

Her eyes focus on Uriah, they have been dating, but I guess you can always be curious, which gave me an idea.

"Uri, wed, bead, dead, me, Lynn, and Shauna".

His face goes pale.

"Well...I would... wed you Mar, Bed Lynn, and dead Shauna" He says.

Shauna looks mad, Lynn blushes, and, I don't know if Marlene is happy or sad.

"Well, If I had sex with you Marlene, then, I would not be able to spend the rest of my life with you, it would be just that" He says, and she smiles.

Lynn frown, she really confuses me sometimes.

Uriah looks at me and says "Wed, bead, dead, Peter, Four and Eric".

"OH my god f you Uriah, just kidding, but seriously Uriah! Ok, wed Four, bed... Peter, and dead Eric" I say.

Four scowls at me and Peter, "Like Uriah says, once we are married, we can spend eternity together" I say.

"Yeah, but you still you'd rather have sex with me over Four and Eric" Peter says.

"OH shut it Peter" I say.

"Four, wed bead dead, me, Christina, and Tori" I say.

He replies, "wed, you, bed, Tori, dead, Christina, sorry Christina, but, my gf's bf, just is wrong, and Will's gf, just, no".

I laugh.

Four looks around and then Eric, Tori, Molly, and Drew walk in.

Molly says, "we just saw the sign".

I didn't really want them in here, I didn't feel confortable around them.

Four then says "Molly wed bead dead, me, Eric and Drew"

She quickly replies "Wed Drew, bed you, and dead Eric" with a content look on her face.

MY face turns red of anger. I wanna punch her, but Four puts his hand on mine, and I calm down.

I breathe in and out, murder molly, no no no no, in and out.

When I calm down, I hear Molly say "Al wed bead dead, Tris, Chris, and Lauren".

"Well...Lauren is way out of my league, so dead her, wed Tris and bed...Chris" he says nervously looking at Four.

Uriah stands on my bed, I get mad, I already didn't like him sitting on it.

"This is getting boring!" He says, then he turns on some music "LET'S GET TO THE TRUTH OR DARE" He adds to his statement, I shrug when he looks at me.

"Ok, so, Lynn, truth or dare, penalty, hot sauce, article of clothing taken off, and you can't put any clothes back on" Uriah says.

"Dare, like I even care" Lynn says.

"Ok, I dare you to make out with Four" He says.

She shrugs and walks over to him, He puts a hand on her chest to stop her.

"You have to take a penalty Four, if you will not let her do it" Uriah says.

Four pulls his shirt off.

Lynn says "Marlene, truth or dare".

"Truth" Marlene says.

"I would call you a panskye, if you weren't as tough as nails" Uriah says.


End file.
